


O Melhor Travesseiro

by TH_LuckyStar



Series: Batfam One-shots [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Fluff, I Tried, Panic Attacks, Sibling Bonding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Cass descobriu muitas coisas sobre seus irmãos, um de seus fatos favoritos sobre eles era que Jason fazia um ótimo travesseiro. No entanto, essa agradável descoberta levou Cassandra a ter outra, dessa vez nem um pouco agradável.





	O Melhor Travesseiro

**Author's Note:**

> Eu adoro ver fics em pt-br, me deixam empolgada para postar minhas ideias. Essa é a primeira vez que eu posto uma fic, eu não sou muito boa em escrever e tenho problemas de gramatica sérios, então por favor tenham paciência.

Cass descobriu muitas coisas sobre seus irmãos, um de seus fatos favoritos sobre eles era que Jason fazia um ótimo travesseiro. Isso era algo que ela descobriu recentemente. Seu irmão mais novo estava começando a se aproximar da família, e por um milagre ou chantagem emocional de Alfred o jovem havia aceitado participar de uma noite de cinema na mansão.

Pela primeira vez todos os seus irmãos estavam reunidos, com a adição de Steph e Barbara. Por conta da estratégia de Dick para não haver brigas durante o filme, Cass e Steph estavam dividindo um sofá com Jason. As duas meninas estavam aconchegadas dividindo um cobertor enquanto o rapaz estava espalhado em um canto do sofá.

Foi durante o segundo filme que Steph passou a apoiar todo o peso em cima de Cassandra, e o conforto e calor da situação deixou Cass com sono. Sem pensar, Cassandra apoio a cabeça no ombro de Jason e se ajeitou para que Steph estivesse deitada praticamente toda em cima dela. Cass só percebeu que a ação poderia incomodar o irmão quando sentiu o corpo embaixo dela ficar tenso.

Levantando a cabeça para poder ver o rosto de Jason, a menina pode ler completamente as emoções de seu irmão mais novo. De todos na família, ele era o mais fácil de ler, tanto suas expressões quanto o comportamento de seu corpo, Cass podia identificar cada sentimento e emoção que ele tentava desesperadamente esconder com raiva e sarcasmo. Um dos motivos de que a menina não entendia o porquê de tantos mal-entendidos, brigas e discussões que o resto da família tinha com ele…

Notando como Jason estava desconfortável com a proximidade das meninas, Cassandra o cutucou levemente chamando a atenção do irmão. Quando o olhar dos dois se encontraram, Cass inclinou levemente a cabeça e piscou uma vez, perguntando se ele se importava ou era demais para ele o contato. A leve negação com a cabeça só confirmou o que a menina havia notado. Apesar do desconfortável com o contato e confiança repentina dela, não era que Jason não gostasse da proximidade, era apenas que ele não estava mais acostumado com esse tipo de contato físico.

Ela sentiu então o irmão respirar fundo e relaxar o corpo, aceitando o peso das duas meninas. Cassandra sorriu e olhou novamente para a tela onde o filme continuava passar. Satisfeita consigo mesma quando sentiu Jason relaxar completamente e levantar o braço para que ela se deitasse em seu peito em vez do ombro.

Depois daquela noite, Cassandra percebeu como Jason passou a se sentir mais confortável próximo a ela. E Cass passou a se aproveitar disso utilizando seu enorme irmão mais novo como apoio, travesseiro, cama e algumas vezes meio de transporte. Cassandra adorava se pendurar nas costas do menino enquanto ele andava de um cômodo para outro na mansão sem nem perceber o peso extra.

Jason se tornou um dos travesseiros preferidos de Cass durante os momentos de lazer entre as crianças da mansão. Deitando-se em cima dele durante filmes, apoiando-se nele durante jogos de tabuleiros, ou simplesmente jogada em cima do garoto quando os irmãos estavam simplesmente descansando juntos no mesmo lugar pacificamente conversando (um milagre em que Alfred aproveitou para tirar fotos).

Essa descoberta de Cass não só beneficiou a menina, pouco a pouco Jason se sentiu mais confortável com contato físico e o permitiu se aproximar mais de seus irmãos e irmãs (Steph se inclui nessa categoria no que concerne a ele). Com o tempo não só Cassandra que se aproveitava a usá-lo como travesseiro, depois da menina, Stephanie foi a primeira a deitar em cima dele durante uma seção de filmes. Surpreendentemente Damian foi o segundo, uma noite após a patrulha o mais novo acabou dormindo encostado nele sem perceber, e por algum motivo isso provocou uma sensação de nostalgia em Jason.

Ao perceber como seus irmãos haviam conseguido tal proeza com Jason, Dick tentou várias vezes se jogar em cima do problemático da família. O que só resultou em irritação para o mais novo e alguns olhos roxos para o mais velho. Dick só foi conseguir que seu irmão mais novo permitisse que de ele apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro quando uma noite os dois foram beber no apartamento de Dick depois de um difícil caso em que Jason auxiliou o mais velho em sua cidade. Era quase de manhã e depois de algumas histórias trocadas entre os dois, Jason estava consolando o mais velho quando ambos dormiram ainda sentados no sofá cercados de caixas de pizza e comida chinesa.

A primeira vez que Tim usou Jason de travesseiro foi contra a vontade do mais novo. Tim estava focado em um caso, três dias sem dormir, sem comer desde o café da manhã do dia anterior e funcionando a base de café. Jason simplesmente chegou onde o outro estava, o pegou, colocou no ombro e o carregou até o quarto dele ignorando todos os protestos e chutes do mais novo. Ele então jogou Tim na cama e se deitou em cima dele se aproveitando de seu tamanho e peso, além do cansaço do outro, para prender o mais novo. Quando Alfred chegou para verificar o que tinha sido toda aquela comoção, encontrou Tim dormindo pesadamente em cima do peito de Jason, o qual estava calmamente lendo um e-book no celular. O mordomo saiu do quarto apenas para voltar algum tempo depois com dois livros e chá para Jason e uma travessa de sanduiches para quando o mais novo acordasse.

Já Duke, foi quando ele estava tentando fazer o dever de casa de literatura. Ele estava realmente tendo problemas com a resenha de um livro que ele realmente tinha lido e achado que tinha entendido, quando a porta de seu quarto abriu para revelar Cass e Steph. As duas queriam jogar videogame com ele, mas ele teve que recusar por conta do dever de casa em que ele estava travado, depois que ele explicou a situação as duas o desejaram boa sorte e saíram do quarto. Uma hora havia se passado e Duke não havia progredido nada quando as duas voltaram, sem falar nada Cass começou a arrastá-lo para fora do quarto e Steph pegou o material que ele estava usando e os seguiu. O menino não estava entendendo nada até que eles chegaram na biblioteca da mansão onde Jason estava deitado de bruços lendo junto a lareira acesa. Cassandra fez Duke sentar-se no chão junto ao garoto mais velho, enquanto Steph simplesmente substituiu o livro que Jason estava lendo pelo o que Duke tinha que fazer a resenha. Duas horas mais tarde e Duke estava apoiado em Jason enquanto o mais velho explicava o conteúdo do livro para ele e o guiava na escrita da resenha, enquanto as duas garotas estavam deitadas do outro lado de Jason com as cabeças apoiadas na costa do garoto e fazendo perguntas relevantes, e comentários nem tanto.

Assim, a descoberta de Cassandra realmente ajudou a aproximar os irmãos, uma coisa pela qual Bruce era silenciosamente grato. Jason havia se tornado o travesseiro preferido das crianças Wayne, os lugares do lado dele passaram a ser disputados durante noites de filmes e jogos, assim como ele passou a se ver soterrado de irmãos durante tardes preguiçosas com cochilos no chão da sala, e algumas vezes na cama de Bruce.

No entanto, essa agradável descoberta levou Cassandra a ter outra, dessa vez nem um pouco agradável.

Aconteceu em uma noite quando apenas as crianças Wayne estavam reunidas em mais uma noite de filmes. Cada um dele havia escolhido o filme mais trash que eles pudessem encontrar, retiraram a mesa de centro e encheram o chão com cobertores e travesseiros em frente a maior televisão da mansão, determinados a assistir um filme pior que o outro até altas horas da madrugada em uma das raras noites de folga que eles se permitiam. Alfred não sabia se ficava aliviado por uma noite sem as crianças se colocarem em perigo ou preocupado em deixar sem supervisão uma sala cheia de jovens vigilantes com muita criatividade e pouco senso de autopreservação.

Seja pela atmosfera descontraída ou pelo cansaço das semanas anteriores, um a um os irmãos foram caindo no sono, e por conta do novo hábito de usar Jason como travesseiro, a maioria deles estava deitado com alguma parte do corpo em cima do garoto. Nenhum deles notou que aquela era a primeira vez desde que tudo começou em que Jason havia deitado de costas ao chão, nem mesmo ele próprio percebeu a forma em que estava deitado até que era tarde demais.

A primeira a notar que algo estava errado foi Cassandra, mesmo depois de tanto tempo o treinamento por qual passou a permitia acordar a menor diferença ou sensação de mudança no ambiente. Assim que a consciência da menina acordou, antes mesmo de seus olhos abrirem, ela percebeu o que havia a acordado. O ombro que ela estava usando como travesseiro estava completamente tenso e um tremor estava aumentando a cada momento.

Cass, o mais relaxado o possivel para não piorar a situação, qualquer que fosse, e abriu os olhos para observar o redor e determinar a natureza do problema. Um dos filmes da noite ainda estava passando na televisão já que Tim havia programado para mudar de filme automaticamente e nenhum deles tivesse que levantar e mudar de filme. A sala estava quase completamente escura, salvo apenas pela claridade vinda da televisão, mas Cass podia facilmente ver cada um de seus irmãos. E quando seu olhar chegou no rosto de Jason ela percebeu a gravidade da situação. Seu irmão mais novo estava deitado de costas no chão com a cabeça apoiada em um travesseiro, um de verdade e não outro irmão, seus olhos estavam arregalados e vidrados no teto e a respiração do garoto estava cada vez mais rápida e errática. Ele estava tendo um ataque de pânico.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Cassandra rapidamente tirou os outros de cima do garoto. Usando-se de chutes e empurrões calculados para afastá-los sem machucá-los. O movimento repentino acordou imediatamente cada um deles. O mais rápido a ficar em alerta foi Damian que havia passado por um treinamento muito próximo ao de Cass, o menino levou poucos segundos a perceber que for a sua irmã a acordá-lo e antes que pudesse soltar qualquer reclamação percebeu a expressão de urgência dela e seguir o olhar da menina.

Percebendo a situação, Damian se apressou para o lado de Jason tentado chamar a atenção do mais velho, porem os olhos deste continuaram sem foco em sua direção fixa. A movimentação do caçula fez os outros perceberem a situação os fazendo entrar em ação. Dick se juntou a Damian chamando o nome de Jason tentando faze-lo sair do estado de pânico e regular a respiração, Duke foi em direção a interruptor para acender as luzes da sala, Steph procurou o controle remoto para parar o filme e diminuir o som no cômodo, Tim se levantou para procurar por Alfred.

Vendo os outros entrarem em ação, Cassandra se levantou a procura da pessoa que seu instinto dizia ser a melhor coisa para ajudar seu irmão mais novo. Chegando na caverna onde ela sabia que ele estaria, Cass não precisou falar nada para que Bruce percebesse a emergência da situação, o homem se levantou em um pulo e seguiu correndo a menina que já estava voltando para o caminho que tinha feito.

Quando os dois chegaram à sala, o coração de Bruce disparou ainda mais ao notar como seu segundo filho estava tremendo em um completo estado de pânico sem parecer ouvir as tentativas de Alfred e Dick em acalmá-lo. Bruce correu até o menino, seu mais velho ao nota-lo se afastou para que ele pudesse chegar a Jason sem afobar o garoto.

Cassandra se sentiu aliviada no momento em que viu o foco e reconhecimento chegar as feições do irmão quando a face do pai de ambos entrou no campo de visão dele. Mesmo assim, levou longos minutos até que a respiração do menino se normalizasse, e ainda mais tempo até que ele parasse de tremer.

Uma hora havia se passado desde que Cassandra acordou, agora ela estava sentada na cozinha com uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos do mesmo jeito que a maioria dos seus irmãos. Enquanto isso na sala onde a seção de filmes a muito esquecida havia acontecido, Bruce está sentado no ninho de cobertores e travesseiros que suas crianças haviam feito segurando seu segundo filho, Jason está segurando seu pai com uma força e desespero surpreendentes com o rosto apertado no ombro do homem mais velho.

Cass descobriu muitas coisas sobre seus irmãos, naquela noite que havia começado tão tranquila ela descobriu um fato triste sobre Jason. Seu irmão mais novo nunca se deitava para dormir de costas, sempre de bruços ou de lado, porque isso o lembrava de quando havia acordado dentro de seu caixão a muitos anos atrás. Depois dessa descoberta, Cassandra passou a sempre garantir que ele não dormisse nessa posição, quando ela e seus irmão formavam uma pilha para cochilar, Cass se posicionava para que Jason se deitasse de bruços com a cabeça descansando no colo dela. E foi assim que Jason descobriu algo sobre sua irmã mais nova, ela dava os melhores cafunes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.: Cass se refere a Jason como mais novo que ela, enquanto Jason se refere a ela como mais nova... É um pequeno head canon que eu tenho da relação dos dois como irmãos.


End file.
